


Needy

by beneaththemask125



Series: I-dle Fics [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mimin - Freeform, Smut, basically minnie and miyeon are in love but neither of them will say it, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemask125/pseuds/beneaththemask125
Summary: They never spoke about it.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: I-dle Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034514
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

They never spoke about it.

Minnie wasn’t sure if it was because they had come to a silent understanding or if it was simply because both of them were too cowardly to even approach the subject during the stark daylight.

Either way, they both kept quiet. Minnie never knew where she stood with Miyeon, and every time the older girl casually flirted with her in public or gave her soft hugs during practice, all she wanted to do was finally ask her the question burning at the back of her throat.

_“What do I mean to you?”_

But doing that would ruin their routine, and Minnie was desperate enough to deny her own curiosity just to keep Miyeon’s touch, no matter how confusing it was. Growing up, Minnie used to tease her friends for being whipped, for doing anything to please their crushes, even if they didn’t reciprocate their feelings. She didn’t understand how her friends could give so much of themselves without getting anything in return. But now, she was even worse than her friends ever were. She was giving her whole self to someone who couldn’t even look her in the eyes after they were done.

Teenage Minnie would probably look down at twenty-four-year-old Minnie with pity in her eyes.

_You’re spending all your time worrying about a girl who doesn’t even want to date you? Get it together, Nicha._

This time, it started during a casual movie night. The other girls had been exhausted from their individual schedules, so it just left Minnie, Miyeon, and Shuhua to watch a melodrama together. While Shuhua cuddled with Haku on the rug, Minnie and Miyeon relaxed on the couch behind her. Minnie had taken her usual place on the far-left side, where she could stretch her legs out comfortably, leaving Miyeon to choose her own spot on the couch. The older girl had started out on the right side, but as the movie continued, Minnie could feel Miyeon move closer and closer until she eventually laid her head on Minnie’s shoulder and wrapped her hands around Minnie’s bicep. Shuhua took no notice to it, as it was nothing out of the ordinary for the older girls.

Minnie brushed it off, despite her accelerating heartbeat. Miyeon did this to everyone during tense movies. She would curl up on Soojin’s lap or clutch tightly to Soyeon like she was a stuffed animal. The other side of their relationship, the one they never spoke about, had nothing to do with this display of affection. It was purely for comfort, Minnie rationalised to herself.

By the movie’s halfway point, Miyeon had fully melded herself into Minnie’s side, Minnie had completely stopped paying attention to the gunfight happening on the screen, and Shuhua was snoring on the floor with Haku laying on her stomach.

Minnie, seeing this as the perfect opportunity for escape, paused the movie and cleared her throat.

“I’m going to help Shuhua get to bed so she’s not sore in the morning.”

Miyeon nodded in understanding before finally moving her head from Minnie’s shoulder, freeing the younger girl from her embrace.

Minnie leaned down to scoop Haku up as she called to the sleeping girl.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

After a few moments, Shuhua groaned before curling in on herself, refusing to get up.

Minnie laughed at her cuteness before gently shaking her again.

“You need to go back to your room, Shushu.”

Shuhua grumpily mumbled, but eventually got up, her head hanging as she finally made her way back to her room. Minnie followed the half-asleep girl with a chuckle, depositing Haku on his bed before closing the door behind her.

“She’s so cute when she’s sleepy.” Miyeon giggled as Minnie returned.

“She’s cute until she kicks you and then later claims she was ‘sleepwalking’” Minnie responded with a frown, still feeling the bruise on her shin from the last time she had to put Shuhua to bed.

Miyeon laughed again, enjoying Minnie’s childish pout.

“So, should we finish the movie? Or should I go back to my dorm so you can go to sleep?” Minnie asked, as casually as she possibly could. She felt awkward to be alone with Miyeon again, especially after last time. But… part of her hoped Miyeon would ask her to stay. Miyeon took a moment to consider her options before answering.

“Why don’t we finish the movie before you go back? I think we only have half of it left and I really wanted to see it.”

“Ok, I’ll stay until it finishes.” Minnie said nonchalantly, trying not to let her nervousness show. She was just about to reclaim her spot on the couch when Miyeon patted the space between her own legs, silently asking Minnie to lay against her.

“I’m cold.” Miyeon reasoned, and instead of just turning up the heat in the apartment like a rational person, Minnie grabbed a blanket and settled between Miyeon’s legs, feeling the girl’s chest press up against her back as she clicked the movie back on. Miyeon let out a happy noise as she wrapped her arms around Minnie’s stomach, pulling the taller girl tighter into her embrace.

Minnie was typically always the big spoon whenever she cuddled with her friends. She had gotten used to it, due to her height. Friends like Soyeon or Yuqi were so short that it was only natural to be the one to embrace them. But with Miyeon, the older girl always insisted on being the big spoon to Minnie. Minnie thought it would be awkward at first, just from their size difference, but it soon felt like the most natural thing in the worst. Miyeon had a calming and protective aura, and she would be lying if she didn’t feel butterflies in her stomach every time the older girl held her after a hard day. Miyeon made Minnie feel small, but in a good way. Minnie had been the oldest for so long that she was used to being the one the rest of the members looked up to for guidance and support. But after Miyeon joined their team, she felt a great burden lifted off her shoulders. Now she could go to someone with her own troubles and receive comfort that only an older friend could give.

She never expected it to turn to a different type of comfort, but that wasn’t relevant right now.

“Ooh, this actor is so good.” Miyeon murmured into her ear as the hero tried his best to reason with the villain to save his son’s life. Minnie snapped out of her thoughts and tried to refocus.

Minnie had barely been paying attention to the movie and felt ashamed as Miyeon clearly enjoyed it. To be honest, Minnie had been too distracted by Miyeon’s touch. It was nothing out of the ordinary for close ‘friends,’ but it still burned against her skin. The older girl’s chin rested against her shoulder, her breath tickling Minnie’s cheek every time she spoke. Her hands had made their way under Minnie’s sweater, loosely entwined on top of Minnie’s bare stomach.

_This is what normal friends do. This is what normal friends do. This is what normal friends do._

Minnie didn’t even know how many times she repeated that mantra before she felt Miyeon’s fingers begin to trace up and down her abs, creeping closer and closer to her chest with every pass. Personally, she didn’t touch her own friends this intimately, but maybe this was normal for Miyeon. Completely normal.

“Minnie-yah…” Miyeon’s quiet voice broke through Minnie’s racing thoughts.

“Y-yes?”

Maybe it was normal for Miyeon to lick her friend’s ear before sucking gently on their neck, letting out breathy sounds of pleasure.

_Oh no no no._

Minnie let out a surprised groan before covering her mouth with her hands. Miyeon either didn’t notice or didn’t care and continued covering Minnie’s neck in kisses. Minnie wanted to know if Miyeon had planned this from the start, or if it was just a spur of the moment action. But her curiosity would have to wait, because Miyeon had grabbed her by the chin and brought her in for an indulgent kiss. The older girl tasted like the lemon candies that she had stolen from Minnie’s studio. The kiss was lazy and relaxed, unlike some of their more fiery and rushed kisses in the past. Minnie might like this even more. It had the feeling of domesticity and tender love. Everything Minnie craved but was too afraid to ask for.

It made Minnie feel frustrated and a little angry, and soon she began kissing Miyeon deeper and more aggressively, anything that would chase away the lingering feelings of tenderness. It was better like this, for her heart’s sake. She didn’t deserve Miyeon’s care and warmth.

Miyeon didn’t seem to mind the change of pace and responded with her own fire. She used the opportunity to move her hands higher, slipping them under Minnie’s bra and teasing her sensitive chest. She moved fast, knowing that Minnie was often impatient when they got like this. Minnie groaned into the kiss, getting lost into the touch before snapping back into reality when Miyeon began shifting her hips against Minnie’s ass.

This was risky. Unlike previous times, they weren’t in a locked room, and someone else could walk in on them any moment. Soojin and Shuhua’s doors were closed and their lights were off, but Minnie felt her anxiety rise as she thought of being caught by one of the younger girls. How could she even explain her and Miyeon’s relationship to others if she didn’t even understand it herself? She needed to stop this before it got too far.

“Miyeon, we shouldn’t…” Her pleading was cut off by a gentle kiss against her neck.

“Let me do this for you.” Miyeon offered. She wasn’t pushy—Minnie knew Miyeon would never do anything they didn’t agree on—but she was firm. Like she knew how much Minnie believed that she didn’t deserve this attention. Or affection in general. Minnie was like a scared animal, jumping at any moving shadow, and Miyeon knew exactly how to calm her.

“Ok.” Minnie nodded, letting out a deep breath. Miyeon kissed her cheek, a thank you for the trust Minnie put in her. Minnie knew her self-hate would never disappear with a few words of comfort, but Miyeon’s pure affection could at least make her forget about it for a few hours.

Minnie remembered their first time. Minnie had been crying in Miyeon’s arms, her homesickness finally getting the best of her as she realized it had almost been a year since she had been allowed to go home. She missed her family, her friends, and the comfort of her own culture. She had held it in as long as she could, not wanting to stress the other members with her own pain, but Miyeon had walked in on her while she was playing piano, silent tears dripping down her face. Minnie remembered when Miyeon whispered comforting words into her ear as they hugged, and when she kissed away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Minnie was the one who made the first move, capturing Miyeon’s lips in a desperate kiss that she would have never attempted if she was in her right mind. The other girl kissed her back, but instead of desperation, her kisses were full of comfort and tenderness.

It only made Minnie feel even more pitiful.

The night ended with Miyeon’s hand trapped between Minnie’s trembling thighs as the older girl leaned over her on the studio couch, looking down at her with that angelic expression. Miyeon treated her so gently that Minnie felt like she was made of glass threads, like she could shatter any minute. Minnie tried her best to fight back tears; she was overwhelmed but didn’t want to stop. It was exactly what she had wanted for months, and that made her feel more vulnerable than rejection ever could. Miyeon continued whispering sincere words of affection into Minnie’s ear as she brought her to her peak. Minnie cried even more after Miyeon moved to lay beside her on the cramped couch, letting out emotions that had been building for months. Miyeon held her, listening closely to Minnie’s outpour of words and feelings. Miyeon only spoke from the heart as she told Minnie how resilient and admirable and brave she was. Usually Minnie would brush off compliments from others, but this time they sounded sincere enough that she hung onto every last word until she fell asleep in Miyeon’s arms.

The next day, they both acted like nothing happened. Minnie was too ashamed, and she assumed that Miyeon was either too embarrassed to mention it or too polite to bring up Minnie’s emotional breakdown. She was fine not talking about that part, but every day afterwards, she craved to find out how Miyeon felt about her. Was it just a one-time thing done out of pity? Was Miyeon just as lonely, and it happened just because Minnie was the first person available? Or maybe…

Minnie couldn’t even think about if Miyeon returned the same feelings that she had. Hope was a dangerous thing and had led her down the wrong path before. Might as well just ignore it until both of them find new people to spend their time with.

At least that’s what Minnie thought for the two weeks before they slept together again when Minnie found Miyeon reading a book on Minnie’s bed, patiently waiting for the younger girl to come home from the studio after a late night. And then again the next day, when Miyeon wanted company during a thunderstorm. And now, months later, they still fell into each others arms every time one of them felt stressed, or excited, or upset. It probably wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with her emotions, but Minnie couldn’t deny the way she was drawn to the other girl. She finally thought they were done a month ago, when Minnie had almost admitted her feelings during a heated moment and then hid from Miyeon for weeks, but apparently, they weren’t.

“What are you thinking about?” Miyeon whispered as she drew her hands away, noticing the disconnection between Minnie’s mind and body. Minnie hated how easily Miyeon could read her.

“Just anxious about work stuff.” Minnie lied. It was a believable excuse, but Miyeon didn’t seem fully convinced.

“I’ll try to relax you, then.” Miyeon laid a soft kiss on Minnie’s nose before moving her hands back.

Miyeon restarted her efforts on Minnie’s chest after opening her bra. The way she would trace her finger around the most sensitive point, getting closer and closer before pulling away… it was infuriating. And made her entire body feel like it was on fire.

Minnie hated how Miyeon knew exactly how to touch her. Even during their first time, Miyeon seemed to know more about the younger girl’s body than Minnie’s previous partners knew even after months of practice. Either she could read Minnie’s mind, or Minnie was just extra sensitive due to her embarrassingly strong attraction to the other girl. No one had ever made her feel this crazy before.

“Miyeon, pleaseeeee.” Minnie whined, her pride thrown out the window the moment Miyeon started touching her again. All her shallow anger and aggressiveness melted away as Miyeon teased her.

The older girl laughed at her cute whining, always a fan of Minnie’s aegyo. It apparently worked, because Miyeon moved one of her hands down to Minnie’s shorts. She took a moment to play with the elastic, making Minnie whine again, before finally dipping her fingers under the fabric.

Miyeon gently teased her fingers against Minnie’s underwear, pressing against the dark stain on the blue fabric.

“Hmmm. I don’t know if you’re ready yet.” Miyeon’s voice always sounded so innocent, but Minnie had known her long enough to know when she was being devilish.

“Miyeonnnnn.” Minnie felt exasperated. She had already let herself be as vulnerable as possible with the other girl, so what was she torturing her for?

“Ok, ok. I’ll start now, baby.”

 _Ugh._ Not that pet name again. Miyeon must know what it does to her, so she used it sparingly, only bringing it out when she wants maximum effect. And it worked every time. Minnie moaned again, losing all sense of embarrassment as Miyeon dipped her fingers inward.

This was always Minnie’s most and least favorite part. Most favorite because it made her feel more than anything else in the world, and least favorite because she knew she could never last long with Miyeon’s skilled fingers inside her. Sometimes she wished they could draw this out forever, but her body could only fight against the pleasure for so long.

After a few minutes that were only filled with thoughts of Miyeon, Miyeon’s fingers, and Miyeon’s mouth sucking harsh bruises onto her neck, Minnie could feel the older girl slip her other hand down her own pajama shorts, seemingly deciding that grinding against Minnie’s ass wasn’t enough. Minnie felt a shot of frustration when she thought about it. Miyeon rarely ever let Minnie return the favor, usually ending the night without her own pleasure. And during the rare occasions that Miyeon did cum, it was almost always by her own hand whenever Minnie was most occupied with her own impending orgasm. By the time Minnie would come back down from her high and ask to touch Miyeon, the older girl would blush and say she was already finished. Minnie didn’t understand why Miyeon wouldn’t let her touch her, but it definitely hurt a bit. Maybe she just didn’t trust her like that. Or maybe Miyeon was the type of person who only enjoyed having power over others, never letting herself be vulnerable in the same way. Minnie knew that Miyeon had dated a few people over the years, and the green monster inside her growled when she imagined Miyeon letting someone else touch her. It was hypocritical, as Minnie had dated other people before too, but all rationality was thrown out the window whenever Miyeon’s hands were touching her like this. All she wanted to do was leave her own mark on the older girl, but she was never allowed to. 

Minnie was quickly brought back to her sense as she felt Miyeon reposition her hand again, letting it go deeper and harder. The older girl began setting a rough pace, whimpering into Minnie’s ear as she touched herself at the same time. The sounds of Miyeon’s pleasure made Minnie more turned on than any touch, and she could feel herself approaching the edge faster than she hoped. Miyeon thrusted a third finger in when she felt Minnie begin to tense, and that finally pushed her over.

_“Oh shit…”_ Minnie had trained herself to not moan Miyeon’s name, hoping not to scare her off, but she couldn’t stop the expletive from crossing her lips as she reached her peak.

Even though she was multitasking, Miyeon still knew exactly how to bring Minnie down. She stilled her fingers, but left them where they were, staying connected to Minnie as she caught her breath.

It took Minnie a few moments to come back to reality, and she soon noticed that Miyeon was still working on herself, not yet ready to finish.

Minnie couldn’t take it anymore. She was still recovering from her own orgasm but hearing Miyeon whimpering and moaning behind her set her off, and she grabbed Miyeon’s wrist that was laying on her lower stomach, accidentally jolting the fingers that were still inside her. Minnie drew them out with a groan, using all her self-control before turning around to face the older girl.

Miyeon’s eyes were closed in pleasure, but she soon met Minnie’s sharp gaze and stopped her other hand’s movements. Her cheeks burned as Minnie examined her, feeling like she was caught doing something she shouldn’t have. She looked more beautiful than Minnie had ever seen her.

“I want to do it, Miyeon.” Minnie may have been out of it only a few moments before, but she felt clarity as she spoke to Miyeon. The older girl could easily reject her, but she couldn’t live with herself if their relationship continued being this imbalanced.

Miyeon’s expression betrayed her surprise. Clearly she wasn’t expecting Minnie to ask so firmly, throwing Miyeon off her balance.

“Are you… Are you sure?” Miyeon stuttered.

Minnie nodded her head slowly, confidence rising as she felt her chance getting larger.

“Ok.” Miyeon finally whispered, almost like she was feeling guilty for wanting it. Maybe she did? Minnie still couldn’t piece it together, but she knew what she wanted to do.

Minnie moved her hand forward to cup Miyeon’s cheek, gently brushing her thumb against the soft skin until Miyeon met her gaze.

“Tell me if you ever want to stop.”

Miyeon nodded in understanding. Minnie felt excitement course through her when she leaned in to kiss the older girl again.

Minnie leaned her body over Miyeon’s, moving the older girl so she was laying back against the couch. A familiar position for them, but reversed for the first time.

“What do you like?” Minnie felt much more confident now as she looked down at Miyeon’s flushed face. She could definitely get used to this.

“I was pretty close before… so anything is ok.”

That was more direct than Minnie had expected. Maybe Miyeon wasn’t as cagey as Minnie had thought she was. She still didn’t know why it took this long for Miyeon to let her touch her, but that was a question for later. The girl of her dreams was laying under her, waiting for her, so it wasn’t time for thinking.

Minnie started by kissing a path down Miyeon’s neck, enjoying the taste of the other girl’s perfume and sweat as she reached her chest. Minnie felt like this moment was almost _too_ perfect, and it was going to be taken away from her at any second, causing her to rush more than she would like to. As she kissed Miyeon’s chest, she slipped her hand down Miyeon’s shorts, bypassing her underwear and finally touching Miyeon where she most wanted to.

“Oh wow.”

Miyeon wasn’t lying when she said she was close before. As soon as Minnie brushed against her clit, the older girl shivered in pleasure and tried to push herself harder against Minnie’s fingers.

“Please Minnie, just do it.” Miyeon begged, sending another shot of satisfaction through Minnie.

Miyeon was so wet that it barely took any effort to slip two fingers inside, and Minnie set a strong and steady pace, her own excitement to watch Miyeon cum outweighing her desire to draw this out as long as she could. Miyeon wrapped her arms around Minnie’s shoulders, pulling her close enough that Minnie could feel her racing heartbeat against her own chest. After a few minutes, the older girl couldn’t hold back anymore and finally came with Minnie’s name on her lips.

_“Minnie…Minnie…Minnie…”_

Minnie did not expect that. While she had made a habit to not say Miyeon’s name during her own peak, Miyeon just didn’t care, knocking over all the barriers that Minnie had put up in her mind. Her stomach warmed and her heart felt like it would burst as she watched Miyeon finally open herself up to vulnerability. That awful feeling of hope returned, but Minnie was too overwhelmed to care.

Minnie helped bring Miyeon down, the older girl clinging tightly against Minnie as her arms stayed locked around the younger girl’s shoulders. Minnie felt a strangely proud when she saw how wet her hand was when she finally removed it from Miyeon’s ruined shorts but held back from commenting on it since she didn’t want to embarrass the older girl. It took Minnie a few moments to convince Miyeon to finally let go of her so she could run to the washroom, leaving the spent girl laying on the couch. Minnie quickly washed up and brought out a wet towel for Miyeon to use, knowing the older girl would probably be too tired to get back up. She was right, and Miyeon let Minnie help wash her up, too tired to feel self-conscious about it. It might have been the most intimate moment of the night for her, Minnie thought. It was little things like this that were forbidden when you were just having sex with someone, but for some reason, Miyeon let her break down her barriers.

After she was finished, Minnie rejoined Miyeon on the couch after the older girl held her arms open for her. Minnie pulled the blanket over them, creating their own little cocoon of privacy. Miyeon intertwined their legs and pulled Minnie as close as she could, sticking her cold hands up Minnie’s sweatshirt to warm them on her skin.

“Miyeon, you should probably go back to your bed.” Minnie whispered, seeing Miyeon’s eyes drifting close and her breath slowing down.

“Nonooo. I want to stay here with you.” Miyeon mumbled, burying her head into Minnie’s chest as she whined. Maybe this was the reason why Miyeon never wanted Minnie to touch her. She became an intense cuddler, and Minnie wasn’t sure she could escape even if she wanted to. It was adorable, and she was sure the older girl would be embarrassed about it in the morning.

Minnie felt herself succumbing to sleep even though she fought against it. She probably should go home, leave Miyeon alone so they can continue their usual hot and cold routine. But she just couldn’t find the energy to care.

Minnie felt her heart burst as she heard Miyeon’s cute little snores as she pulled her tighter against her.

“I like you, Miyeon. I just wished you liked me back.” Minnie whispered almost inaudibly before kissing her on the forehead.

Miyeon shifted a bit, the kiss bringing her consciousness back to the surface for a moment.

“Just sleep, baby.” Miyeon mumbled into her ear, like a siren calling to a sailor. She fell back into a deep sleep after she felt Minnie finally relax against her.

Minnie couldn’t fight against the warmth and comfort that consumed her as she lay in Miyeon’s embrace.

Maybe tomorrow she would finally confess.


	2. Chapter 2

Minnie _was_ going to confess. She had it all planned out. They were going to go to dance practice, then dinner, and then Minnie would confess once they had some free time alone after they ate. Every step was planned, and she even practiced how she would tell Miyeon in the mirror. She built up her courage, and braced herself for Miyeon’s answer.

And then her plans were ruined by a single bead of sweat.

They were taking a break after two hours of hard dancing. Shuhua was laying on the floor, looking dead. Soojin was calmly scrolling through her phone. Soyeon was spending extra time with Yuqi on a few steps that she wasn’t getting right. And Minnie was staring at Miyeon.

The older girl had her head raised, sipping down as much water as she could. Minnie was sitting beside her on the floor, straw missing her lips as she shamelessly watched Miyeon drink. Minnie’s eyes traveled from the sharp angle of her nose down to the smooth plane of her neck, drinking it all in. A single bead of sweat had fallen from Miyeon’s face, dripping down her neck onto her chest. Minnie’s eyes traced it path until it dipped under her tank top, wishing she could watch it longer. Minnie was grateful that none of the other girls could see her awed expression as she watched. In her imagination, she got to lick the sweat as it dipped lower, following its path until….

Minnie couldn’t explain it, but since they had slept together two days before, she’s felt more out of control than ever. Getting to touch Miyeon for the first time was life changing, but it only made her greedy for more. It was all she thought about, and it was making her so distracted that even Soyeon asked her if everything was alright. Even during dance practice, she could feel herself falling behind as she watched Miyeon’s every move and stared intensely at the curve of her back that was left bare by her short crop top. Minnie knew she was leering, but she couldn’t help it. Sometimes it felt like Miyeon had caught her staring, but instead getting uncomfortable or yelling at her, Miyeon only gave her a soft smile.

This time, Miyeon only met her gaze as she finished drinking, giving her a wink and a knowing smile. Minnie felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Minnie excused herself, needing to separate herself from the current situation before she fell too far. Quickly pardoning herself, she made her way to the washroom to wipe off her sweat and fix her makeup. She took a few deep breaths while chastising herself for being so distracted. She knew she had to get it together for the sake of the team. She couldn’t let herself be this out of it during every practice. And she didn’t want Miyeon thinking she was a creep or anything.

Just as she finally felt herself getting in control of her emotions, she heard the washroom door open. There wasn’t any stomping or yelling, so it wasn’t one of the maknaes. Minnie was hoping it was Soyeon or Soojin coming in, but her worst fear was answered when she saw Miyeon approaching the sink. She was looking just as beautiful as always, with her hair in a messy bun and her matching black sports bra and sweatpants.

“Are you ok?” Miyeon asked, worry evident in her voice. Minnie must have looked like she was really in a hurry when she ran off to the bathroom.

“Oh yea, just feeling a little hot and tired.” Minnie wasn’t lying about that. Miyeon’s expression remained concerned as her eyes narrowed.

Miyeon moved closer, laying the back of her hand on Minnie’s forehead.

“You do feel a little hot. Do you need to rest?”

Minnie felt herself getting even hotter as Miyeon looked intently into her eyes, her prior look of concern shifting to something more playful. Minnie blushed as she averted her gaze lower. That was a mistake, because now she was looking directly down Miyeon’s sports bra. She was close to hyperventilating now.

“Um… I should go—”

Miyeon shifted her hand from Minnie’s forehead to her cheek. Her thumb traced Minnie’s lower lip, playing with it as Minnie’s brain tried to catch up. Minnie finally matched Miyeon’s gaze again, and the older girl smiled innocently at her as she continued teasing Minnie.

“Should I do a check up on you?” Miyeon asked innocently as she moved her other hand to lock the door.

Something inside Minnie broke at that moment, and soon enough, Minnie had Miyeon pressed up against the bathroom mirror, her hand trapped between the older girl’s hips and the wall as she thrusted into her. Miyeon, not expecting the tables to turn like this, seemed to be enjoying Minnie’s more dominate side.

“Were you doing all of that on purpose?” Minnie asked as she used her other hand to push Miyeon’s sports bra up, teasing her chest as she moved inside her.

“Not all of it... But some of it.” Miyeon breathed out before Minnie gave her a particularly hard thrust in response.

“That’s unfair.” Minnie grumbled.

“How could you say I was being unfair while you have me like this?” Miyeon asked coyly before pushing her own hips forward, trapping Minnie’s hand and making the older girl even more frustrated.

Minnie quickly removed her hand from Miyeon’s pants before spinning her around. The older girl smiled at Minnie as she leaned against the mirror, catching her breath. Even though Minnie was the one pleasing her at the moment, Miyeon still looked confident that she held all the power between them. Deep down, Minnie knew that was true, but she still wanted to try to prove Miyeon wrong. She pushed against Miyeon again in a bruising kiss before trailing downward until she was on her knees in front of the older girl.

“We only have a few minutes left before someone will come looking for us.” Miyeon said, trying to sound calm as her excitement grew.

“I only need a few minutes.” Minnie said with all the confidence she could muster. Miyeon didn’t need to know how nervous she was.

“It depends on how well you can do it.” Miyeon teased.

Minnie only looked at Miyeon with an intense glare before pushing Miyeon’s sweatpants down and throwing one of the older girl’s legs over her shoulder. She leaned forward, finally getting a taste. This should shut Miyeon up.

_“Minnie…”_

* * *

Minnie ended up going home alone.

After they returned from their extended break in the washroom, an unsuspecting Soyeon asked Miyeon to help her with some demos. Miyeon waved goodbye to Minnie with a teasing glint in her eyes and Minnie groaned in frustration. It felt like karma getting back at her. When Minnie finally made it to the shower at the dorm and had time to think, she felt like slapping herself. Their brief time alone was great, but she once again had completely failed at telling Miyeon how she felt.

With her plans ruined, Minnie felt like giving in. Maybe their relationship would just stay undefined forever until one of them lost interest. She went to sleep frustrated and disappointed at herself.

* * *

Minnie didn’t expect that they would finally discuss their feelings the next day during breakfast while she was shoving rice into her mouth.

The other members were busy with their individual schedules or were out shopping, leaving Miyeon to invite Minnie over for a late breakfast. Minnie tried her best to push her bad mood aside and enjoy the casual alone time with Miyeon. There weren’t any expectations for her to perform or be perfect for the other girl when they were just enjoying each other’s company. She let go of her single-minded drive to confess to Miyeon, at least for the moment. They didn’t speak much as they ate, and instead sat in comfortable silence as the TV played.

Miyeon was the first to break the silence after a few moments of fidgeting, obviously debating if she should mention what was on her mind.

“Soyeon asked me if we were fighting last night.”

Minnie’s attention snapped back to the girl sitting across from her. This wasn’t what she expected to talk about this morning.

“R-really?”

Maybe their leader wasn’t as unsuspecting as she thought. She should’ve guessed that Soyeon knew something was up.

“Yea. She said she noticed that you wouldn’t stop glaring at me and then when we didn’t come back to practice, she thought we were arguing in the washroom.”

That wasn’t exactly what they were up to in the washroom, but Minnie could see how Soyeon could interpret it like that.

“What did you tell her?”

Minnie didn’t want Soyeon to think they were fighting, since she would probably try to help them ‘make up,’ which would be a waste of their leader’s time and energy. But she also didn’t want Soyeon to exactly know the truth either…

“You know how Soyeon is… I can’t bring myself lie to her.” Miyeon hesitated.

“So what did you say?” Minnie asked again, stuffing her mouth with food to distract herself from her rising panic.

“I told her the truth… that we’re together.” Miyeon said plainly.

Minnie almost choked on her rice.

“We’re together?!” Minnie coughed out before taking a large gulp of water.

“Minnie...” The look of disappointment on Miyeon’s face was indescribable.

“How would I know?!” Minnie still couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“We do everything together. We call each other pet names. We basically live in each other’s room. We’ve been sleeping with each other exclusively for months.” Miyeon listed out, each sentence piercing Minnie through her heart.

Minnie felt like she was going to faint. Obviously, her and Miyeon were on two very different pages. How could she be so dense?

“Wait… so you like me?” Minnie wondered out loud.

Miyeon’s look of disappointment quickly shifted to annoyance and then… exasperation?

“Minnie… I told you ‘I love you’ the first time we slept together. Did you think I was just having sex with you because I was bored? Did you not hear me?”

Minnie _did_ think Miyeon was sleeping with her just because she was bored, but she kept that to herself, not wanting to awaken Miyeon’s wrath right now.

Minnie played their first time back in her mind, trying to remember Miyeon ever saying those three words. There was that time when Miyeon was whispering in her ear as she brought her to her climax… and then there was the time a few minutes after when she lay in Miyeon’s arms and cried while the older girl comforted her with sweet words… and then there was the time a few hours later when she woke in Miyeon’s arms and the older girl kissed her on the forehead and…

“Oh my god. I’m an idiot.”

Minnie cradled her head in her hands, feeling like the world’s biggest clown. Miyeon must have misinterpreted Minnie’s response, because she started quickly clearing her dishes and was ready to leave the table. She looked like she was going to cry.

“I should go—”

“No!” Minnie grabbed Miyeon’s wrist, pulling her back down to sit next to her.

“I mean, just wait. I think we need to talk more about this.”

Miyeon took a deep breath, keeping her unshed tears of embarrassment from falling as she waited for Minnie to speak.

“After we slept together the first time, why didn’t you talk to me about it afterwards?” Minnie felt disorientated and needed Miyeon to finally tell her what actually happened. Miyeon hung her head in shame, and Minnie fought every urge to hug and comfort her. Instead, she waited until the older girl was ready to speak.

“Honestly, I felt guilty after the first time. I was worried that I took advantage of your emotional state so I didn’t bring it up again. But I really thought you heard me…”

Things were beginning to make sense.

“So you thought I only had sex with you because I was upset? And that I was pretending that I didn’t heard you say that you love me?”

“Yes… and I didn’t want to embarrass you after you cried so much so I didn’t bring it up...”

That was fair. She _did_ cry a lot that night.

“But what about the second time we slept together?”

“It was because I really missed you?”

“And the third time?”

“Because you looked cute that day?”

Ah. So Miyeon really did like her. She needed to fix this quickly before the other girl got too upset.

Minnie reached forward, grasping both of Miyeon’s hands and squeezing them. It was time to lay all her own cards on the table.

“Miyeon. I really like you too. I’ve just been really, superbly, extremely dumb. I honestly never thought you could like me in the same way I like you. I just thought you pitied me. But now I know that was just my own negative feelings blinding me.”

“I never pitied you. I was worried about you.” Miyeon said earnestly.

“I know that now. But if you think I’m a pabo forever, that’s ok.”

Miyeon’s tears finally fell, but they were accompanied with a loving smile.

“It’s ok because you’re my pabo, Kim Minnie”

Minnie laughed before leaning in to finally kiss Miyeon. This kiss felt different than any of their previous. It was better in every way. Miyeon eventually made her way into Minnie’s lap, wanting to be as close to Minnie as possible.

Just as their kiss was starting to get more heated, the front door to the apartment suddenly opened, and Miyeon jumped off Minnie’s lap as fast as she could.

Soojin and Soyeon walked in, both carrying multiple bags of heavy groceries. They both seemed to pick up on the weird atmosphere that they had walked into, but Soojin stayed quiet as she started as the two older girls. Soyeon, on the other hand, looked at them suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong?” Soyeon eyed them carefully, waiting for one of them to speak up. The two girls met each other’s eyes before looking back at Soyeon.

“Nope, nothing. Just helping Miyeon with her lipstick. It got smudged.”

Soyeon knew they were clearly lying, but she let it slide. Soojin looked like she had probably already figured it out too but didn’t care enough to bother them about it. The two younger girls continued into the kitchen to unload their groceries, and Minnie couldn’t resist stealing another kiss from Miyeon when their backs were turned.

After she pulled back with a dopey smile, Miyeon hit her on the shoulder with a hard punch.

“Hey! What was that for!”

“Kissing me when I’m not paying attention!” Miyeon’s voice was angry, but her blush betrayed her true feelings.

“So I can kiss you now since you are paying attention?” Minnie reasoned.

Miyeon pouted, but let Minnie kiss her again and again. She could get used to this.

In the kitchen, Soyeon and Soojin were trying their best to ignore their increasingly embarrassing unnies.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the bonus chapter! Minnie finally figured it out, thankfully :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story in a nutshell: 4.3k words of Minnie being too dense to notice that Miyeon is deeply in love with her.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I love talking about MiMin and other ships!


End file.
